


Hearts in Bloom

by bigspicysenpai



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alexei POV, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Blood, Code Switching, Florist!Kent, Homophobic Language, M/M, Meet-Cute, NHL!Alexei, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspicysenpai/pseuds/bigspicysenpai
Summary: Alexei wants to buy a flower arrangement for George's birthday, so he visits the store his friends recommend in small town New England. The owner seems to be flirting with him, maybe he should flirt back?A lighthearted meet-cute where Kent went to grad school instead of the NHL. Everything else is more or less canon adjacent.





	Hearts in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for minor mention of blood and a homophobia from a stranger. I will put start and end lines in the end notes so y'all can skip if need be. 
> 
> Big thanks to korechthonia and bannedfrompencils for beta and workshopping! 
> 
> Enjoy the boys being adorable!

Alexei looked down at the address on his phone for maybe the seventh time in the last two minutes. He always hated driving outside of Providence alone, but nobody on the team could make it out to the Boston suburbs with him that day. He sat in the gravel parking lot of an unassuming building maybe twenty minutes outside of Providence. The city was named after some English city that was pronounced nothing like it was spelled. Alexei just put it into the GPS and assumed Siri was saying it wrong. He glanced down at the picture of the business on his phone. It all matched, the spring green paint on wood, adjoining greenhouse, hand-painted sign spelling “Parson Garden Center” in a fine yellow script over a rose-pink field. It was the sort of place one would pass in a small town without a thought.

Marty and Thirdy had given glowing reviews of the establishment. They apparently always drove all this way whenever they wanted to do something special for their wives. The internet was also in agreement -- professional staff, expert knowledge, tasteful bouquets and arrangements. Alexei knew that he was going to have a hard time communicating what exactly he was looking for. He scarcely knew what he wanted to say in Russian, let alone English. George deserved something really special. She had been an amazing friend and ally when Alexei decided to come out earlier this year. He certainly hadn’t made a production out of it like Zimmboni and B, but being an out public figure was never easy. He just counted his lucky stars he was able to get his permanent resident visa and he could pretend he didn’t have to face anyone back home about it.

He summoned his courage, took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, letting his shoes sink a bit into the gravel before standing. For all his bravado on ice and camera, there was nothing more intimidating than going alone somewhere new in America. He had lived here for years, but his English always seemed to fail him when he couldn’t find backup. Alexei scanned the parking lot while he walked towards the entrance. Only two other cars were parked in the lot, which made sense as it was a Tuesday morning.

A small chime rung out as Alexei opened the door to the storefront. Rows of plants, garden tools, and decor were laid out across the store. The premade arrangements in the refrigerated cases at the back caught his eye, and he decided to check them out in case anything in particular inspired him.

Alexei found himself staring at an arrangement of blue and yellow flowers. He had no idea what they were called in English; flower names weren’t really a big part of his English lessons. He knew he was drawn to these ones because they were the Falconers’ colors. The vase was slender, with gold accents that drew the attention upward. It was stunning, but Alexei stood stock-still, puzzling. He hadn’t thought to ask George any leading questions about her favorite colors or flowers and he didn’t know anyone who could have reliably answered those questions other than the woman herself.

Alexei was so focused on the display that he didn’t even realize someone was coming at him from the side. He felt a quick shove as the something — someone? — ran bodily into him, and then he registered the clatter of breaking ceramic followed by the string of panicked curses erupting from the ground below him.

“Shit, shit, shit, fuckin’ hope nothing’s seriously broken. Christ and a half.”

Alexei was stunned, to say the least. He looked down to see who ran into him and to survey what was broken. He saw a man, sitting on the floor, surrounded by the remains of a broken pot, a fair amount of potting soil, and some kind of flowering shrub.  
  
“Ugh, where in the hell did my glasses go?”

Alexei was at a total loss for English, the shock of the collision combined with him just now taking note of the man frantically gathering the scattered dirt. Alexei’s mouth went dry as he looked the man up and down. A rose colored polo (the same pink as the sign outside) was drawn tight across a lithely muscular chest, coupled with sinewy thighs barely contained by a pair of khaki shorts. Blonde hair tousled, probably intentionally, was now marred with bits of soil.

Alexei was pulled back to reality by the man speaking again.“For fuck’s sake, I just hope you’re ok.”

Alexei’s thirst and surprise was making this code switch exceptionally difficult, but the man seemed to be concerned if he was injured. Alexei looked down at his legs where a piece of the pot must have nicked his shin, since a small cut was dripping blood down towards his shoe. Finally his brain provided him some basic English and he broke his silence.

“Am most okay.” Amazing brain, thank you for being smart and articulate on this day in front of a hot guy.

Hot guy was on his hands and knees, then looked up slowly at Alexei’s legs as he registered the speech and then up towards his face.

“Oh shit, you’re a person. I ran into a person,” the man said bluntly, his cheeks going a bit pink as he rose to his feet. The statement hit Alexei’s ears with a dull thud. His brain knew those words independently, but that order was just not working for him right now.

“Yes,” his brain supplied usefully. Maybe he should be buying a bouquet for his brain for giving him the best conversation skills ever. Maybe he should be buying one for his English coach who was no doubt getting a migraine across state lines from Alexei’s abysmal performance here.

“Uh-hi, I’m Kent, store owner.” The man extended his hand towards Alexei. He must expect a handshake, Alexei’s brain told him. Alexei extended his arm in kind, but the gears were still spinning on his introduction. Kent took a step forward and took Alexei’s hand in his own.

“I am Alexei,” he finally managed to get out. Alexei registered a small crunching sound from the floor as he shook the man’s hand. The color drained from the man’s face, and Alexei began to worry he was being recognized. The man kept a hold on Alexei’s hand.

“Please tell me that was a part of the flowerpot…”

~~~

The crunch had, in fact, not been the flowerpot, but the man’s fallen glasses. The frames were thick and thankfully they had only broken along the bridge. It was quickly repaired with a bit of masking tape, which was strangely doing something for Alexei. Making the man somehow more attractive. His English brain was still not operating at full capacity, so he allowed himself to be guided to the back of the store without much explanation.

Alexei sat on a bench while Kent seemed to be doing entirely too much for such a small cut. Alexei was not in the mood to decline help from a sexy stranger, so he waited while Kent dabbed at his cut with a wet cloth and then carefully spread a bandaid over Alexei’s leg. Kent finished smoothing the bandage and then spoke.

“Best to just let this fall off on its own. Pulling band-aids off of leg hair pretty much always sucks.”

“You have much experience with this?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty normal to get cuts and bruises gardening.” Kent gave a quick tilt of his head to the re-potted shrub on the workstation beside Alexei. “Hope that you don’t mind I took care of her before you. You could at least tell me you were going to live.”

“Talk to plants often?”

“Probably too often.”

Alexei looked over to the plant and examined the white, bell-shaped flowers. “Is very pretty bush, I can see why you save before me.”

Kent flushed a little. “It’s a blueberry, it’s useful for a lot more than lookin’ pretty– and it’s a local too.”

“Oh, is my favorite fruit. I have never seen flower.” Alexei looked back at Kent, who was still sitting on the floor next to Alexei’s knees. It was bizarrely intimate for two people that had just met.

“I should probably head back to the front. Customers are pretty rare on Tuesday afternoons, but I’m covering the front myself today.” Kent stood and motioned for Alexei to come back the store’s entrance.

“Oh right! I am needing help finding flowers for George!”

“I can definitely help with that.” Nodding, Kent walked ahead to the pre-made vases again.

“Am wanting to say big thank you.”

Kent put a hand to his chin, contemplative. “What is George’s relationship with you? Family? Boyfriend? Normally I wouldn’t assume, but-”

Kent was looking at Alexei’s shirt, a souvenir from his trip with Bitty, Zimmboni, Snowy and a few of Jack and Bitty’s Samwell friends. An amazing weekend at Provincetown pride, where he, Eric, Ransom, Holster, and Snowy got absolutely trashed and Jack chauffeured them around in the back of Bitty’s pickup. The iridescent rainbow anchor and “P-Town Pride” left little about Alexei’s sexuality in question, but Alexei rushed to clear the misunderstanding and salvage whatever was going on with Kent.

“No! No boyfriend, she is my boss. George is just nickname for Georgia.” Finally his English was coming back to a respectable level.

“Ah, sorry if I overstepped there. So what’s the occasion?”

“Is George birthday very soon, want to get a special arrangement to say thanks. Has been very good to me through work and supportive of coming out.” Alexei took note of Kent’s eyebrows raising slightly at that.

“Always nice to have supportive people in life for sure. What sort of price range were you looking for?”

“Price is not a problem. Not familiar with how flower pricing works, but I can pay.”

“Uh, okay? When is the event? I could make a custom arrangement if you’d like.”

“George birthday is 17th April, but party is day before. We are having to travel for work that day, not back for a week.”

“Alright, so a little over a week, plenty of time for a single arrangement. Do you know much about George’s tastes? Color or flower preferences?”

“Custom is sounding good, but I am not knowing much about favorite flower. She is usually wearing blue and white, also a fan of suits.”

“I think as long as we stay away from roses we should be ok, we won’t want to be sending the wrong message.”

“Hah, yes, George is knowing I’m not being interested in women, especially not dating boss. Having no bachelor for giving rose.”

Kent looked down at the counter, away from Alexei. When he looked back up, his cheeks were slightly pink and he had a small smirk.

“Well, I give roses to bachelors all the time, but they usually give them to other people afterwards.”

Alexei guessed that was supposed to be a joke, but the delivery was kinda flat. He laughed anyway. Kent was having a calming effect on him, and all the anxiety he’d had about buying these flowers was completely gone. Kent’s smirk had broadened into a soft smile, which was making Alexei feel heat in his own cheeks. Kent’s glasses had slid down his nose a bit, looking awfully precarious from Alexei’s angle.

“Please tell if I’m read this wrong. I know is rude to be doing to someone at work, but I want ask you to dinner.”

Kent’s eyes went wide, Alexei feared he had indeed made a mistake.

“Sorry, sorry, is my bad. Don’t feel like you need to say yes.”

“No! It’s- It sounds great. I was just caught off guard. I- Uh, would love to go to dinner. After I close up for the day.”

Alexei flashed a smile, “Is good news. Now, tell me if I’m read this wrong.” Alexei took a step towards Kent and pushed up Kent’s glasses. Kent was frozen in place, his blush had spread to the rest of his face. Alexei started to wrap an arm around Kent when they were interrupted.

“Excuse me, do you have any more of these in the back?”

It was Alexei’s turn to freeze then. A young man had rounded the corner of the aisle to where Kent and Alexei were standing toe-to-toe. He and Kent took a hurried step away from one another. Alexei looking away to the arrangements in the coolers while Kent pivoted to face his customer.

Alexei tried to look as intensely focused on the arrangements before him as he could. He was still in an area where he could be recognized by anyone even if Kent had no idea who he was.

“Uh kid, why do you need more of these exactly?”

“Oh, um. They’re for an Easter party?”

“Right- so let’s say I believe that is something that people do. What does one do with about twenty lawn gnomes at an Easter party?”

“I’m not really sure? My teammates told me they needed them so?”

“It sounds like your friends are trying to mess with you kid.”

“Hm, I don’t think they would do that. Dex, you guys wouldn’t say weird stuff to mess with me would you?”

Alexei perked up at the mention of that nickname. Sure, it was possible someone else had teammates, an Easter party, and a friend named Dex, but at this point all the stuff was in line for his cover being blown in front of Kent. He really didn’t want Kent to have an opinion based on his work before they get to know each other better, so he tried to slip into a side aisle. Unfortunately he found himself right beside Dex, browsing saw blades.

“Tango, I can’t think of anything less productive than intentionally confusing you. Huh- Tater?”

The jig was up. The best Alexei could do now was steer the conversation away from the Falconers and hockey in general.

“Oh, hello!” Alexei replied, with a wave.

Dex looked over to Alexei quizzically and went out into the aisle towards Kent and Tango.

“Tango, I need the gnomes so I can make them into our official Kegeaster drink mugs. I know I told you that already.”

“Oh, but then why did we come here instead of a bigger store that might have more choices?”

“Because, Tango, you always support local businesses first.”

Alexei briefly considered sneaking out the door to try to stay out of the conversation, but his conscience told him that if he didn’t say goodbye to Kent properly the date wouldn’t go well later. So he went back around the end cap to the side Kent was on and inserted himself into the conversation. Kent looked up at him, just as puzzled as Dex at looked at him just moments ago. All the embarrassment from Tango nearly catching them about to kiss had faded and everyone was confused about some part of what exactly was going on here.

“Uncle Potato?” Tango looked at him, totally lost. Tango always looked like he was lost.

“Haha, yes. I was just looking at flowers for George. Her birthday is soon.”  
  
“You know these kids Alexei?”

“Mm, yes, they are local college students. Just getting supplies for normal college things.”

“O-kay?” The look on Kent’s face was very disbelieving. Tango broke the silence by incriminating Alexei further.

“Do you know yet if you’ll be able to come to Kegeaster? It was fun last year when you and J-”

“Okay! Kent I am sorry to be rushing off, but I am being back in hour to discuss our arrangement, yes? Tango, I will tell B if I can visit later. Bye!”

Alexei waved back at the perplexed group as he quickly exited. The bell above the door chimed again as he departed the shop. He reassured himself that everything would be fine with Kent. He just wanted one thing in his life that didn’t revolve around hockey, was that so much to ask? It was rare he found someone that didn’t want to talk about his game, or how his coming out affected his game, or the sport in general right after meeting him. It was a breath of fresh air he wasn’t quite ready to let go of just yet.

~~~

Alexei drove aimlessly around the small suburban town, trying to calm his nerves. Regardless of whether or not the Samwell kids had told Kent who he was, if Kent was really a good match, he wouldn’t care who Alexei was. He pulled up to a small park and decided to look around. This might be a good spot to bring Kent if dinner ended up going well. But first, he should look up some restaurants in the area.

Unfortunately it seemed that all the restaurants that Alexei would consider ‘first date worthy’ were a bit of a drive from town. He wanted to treat Kent to something nicer than diner food or one of those touristy seafood shacks that pervaded the entirety of New England. He supposed he and Kent could figure out what to do after he returned to the store.

He leaned against a small footbridge and looked down into the small stream below. The plants in America were so different. The broad landscapes look similar from a distance. The greens and browns of New England coupled with rocky white-grey hills reminded him of home. Upon closer inspection though, the details of the plants were always slightly different. The floating-leaf-cups had a flatter, less rounded leaf. He never paid much attention to the flowers back home, but everything he noticed seemed to further separate him from what he once knew.

Alexei broke a twig into a few pieces and let it fall into the water. Watching the twigs ‘race’ had been a game he’d played as a kid with his friends. The shortest twig ended up winning this time. It was strange how nearly anything could remind him of home.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, yanking him away from memories of home. It was just an NHL app notification, but according to the time he should probably be heading back to pick up Kent. He grabbed a park map from the sign and started the drive back to Kent’s shop.

~~~

When Alexei arrived back at Parson’s, Kent was waiting just outside, leaning on the hood of his car.

“Kent! Am back.”

“Alexei, hey.”

“So, I’m having a few ideas for dinner. Is seem like there are many small places around here, but we may have to go further for something nicer. I usually like to do a bit more high end for first date you know?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but fancy places aren’t really my style. Not to mention neither of us are really dressed for it.”

Kent had changed out of his work polo into a muscle shirt, biceps and a hint of pecs on display. Alexei felt a bead of sweat despite the relative cool of Massachusetts’ April.

“Is good point. I should like to treat you some time though. You are living nearby, yes? Do you have any dinner suggestion?”

“There’s a really good taco truck nearby that’s more my speed. It’s only about two blocks from here and they have nice outdoor seating. Up for a short walk?”

“Yes, is sounding good.” Alexei knew he wasn’t wild about Mexican, but he didn’t have any better ideas.

Kent unlocked his car and retrieved a pair of sunglasses before locking it up again. Alexei stole a glance at Kent’s butt while he was hunched over inside -- sue him, he’s a man who knows what he likes.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, this way.”

Alexei fell into step about a pace behind to let Kent lead and not dominate the entire sidewalk. Kent turned his head to start a conversation.

“So what was up with you and those kids earlier? One of them called you uncle?”

“Ah, they are a coworker’s friends from college. I am visit them a few times, they are young college kids so they are doing many silly things.”

“Sounds like it. I guess it’s not really my place to ask what they do with the gnomes after they’ve paid.”

“They are always having wild parties. I visit because I never had chance to go to college before coming to America, also not having many friends outside of work.”

“How recently did you move here? America, I mean.”

“Maybe 10 years ago? When I arrive I spoke almost no English. Had tutors teaching me very quickly. Now I am permanent resident, hopefully citizen soon.”

“Learning new languages is stupid hard. I tried to pick up French in high school, but didn’t ever manage to get too far.”

“Yes, but I am needing English for working here. I want to be citizen, because being gay still very difficult in Russia.”

“I can’t imagine. I’ve always had a pretty accepting family. America can be kinda hit-or-miss with sexuality though. Some states are a lot worse off than others even though it’s probably better overall.”

“Some chance is better than no. I don’t think I ever would have been having chance to be truly happy in Russia.”

“Yeah, sorry if this is too much too fast. You’re sharing a whole lot more than I would usually on a first date.”

“No trouble, I am comfortable with my story now that world is knowing.”

“The authenticity is refreshing. People aren’t usually so open.”

“Yes, is good to find someone that is not already having opinion of me.”

Kent turned to Alexei with a quizzical eyebrow over his shades, then stopped and bent over, plucking something from the ground. He stood back up and Alexei noticed that Kent had placed a small white flower over his ear. He made eye contact with Alexei.

“I try not to judge y’know?”

Alexei wasn’t sure how to respond, so he just let Kent turn back around and keep walking. This was one of the stranger first dates he’d had, though he’s used to people already knowing about him. Usually they have an expectation of him that the ‘real Alexei’ can never live up to. Fans had a tendency to forget that athletes and celebrities are human too.

Kent guided them around the corner and they came upon what looked to be the scant downtown of this suburb.

“Hey, we’re almost there okay? Not too much further.”

“It’s fine, I go much further for runs.”

“I would have never guessed you work out regularly.”

“Americans so sarcastic.”

Kent shrugged. “I’d get used to it if I were you.”

“I am used, Russian just very literal.”

“I speak sass first, English second.”

“Maybe we’re needing to teach you some manners then, hm?”

Kent looked back at him with raised eyebrows. “Maybe so.”

They arrived at a small town bar with an extended parking lot, a trailer occupied a large part of the asphalt with a few picnic tables beside it. Kent motioned towards the truck in presentation. “Behold, Pablo’s Tacos. Finest tacos this side of Boston.”

“I’m having limited experience with Mexican. Maybe you can order for me? I will pay of course, but I don’t know what is good.”

“Anything you hate or are unwilling to try?”

“Any meats are fine, am not fan of mushrooms or kale.”

“Ok well you won’t be running into either of those here, so we should be good. I’ll just get a couple of different things so you can experiment. Grab some waters from the cooler there for us too.”

Alexei followed Kent’s instructions and paid, then secured them a spot at one of the tables while Kent waited for the food to be prepared. Alexei zoned out watching Kent talk to the people at the counter. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but it was clear that they were familiar with one another.

This date was going almost too smoothly. He and Kent had already nearly kissed back at the store and the flirts and chirps were still flowing strong. Alexei wished that he didn’t have to reveal his work if this was going to be more than a one night affair. He definitely wanted this to be more than that. Being a demi-celebrity was so vexing. Alexei wanted nothing more than to find someone that wouldn’t go full fan all over him or his money. He just wanted to play hockey, become a naturalized citizen and have an amazing supportive husband. Was that so much to ask?

Alexei was so busy thinking he reacted slowly to Kent’s approach.

“Yo, anyone home? Earth to Alexei?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, thank God I was thinking we activated your sleeper code somehow.”

“No, no am awake.”

“That’s not- nevermind, I don’t think I can make that reference make sense.”

“Was just thinking.”

“Anything specific?”

“Not really. I’m thinking too many things.”

“Oh, yeah, that’ll happen. First dates tend to be thought provoking. Good news though, tacos are great distractions. Food should help you get back to reality.”

“Yes.”

“So chatty.”

“Sorry, just nervous all of sudden.”

“Take a deep breath, eat some tacos, and take comfort in the fact that I don’t drop a tree on just anyone. Especially on the first date.”

“Thank you for patience.”

Alexei looked over the spread Kent had laid out in front of them. A couple tacos with soft tortillas, a variety of meats, what looked to be radishes, and some kind of crumbly white cheese. There was also a basket of tortilla chips with a dark red-orange salsa Alexei would likely not be sampling. The only vegetable aside from the radish and sparse tomato and lettuce seemed to be corn on the cob, but it was also covered in cheese and some sort of white sauce.

“We eating very healthy today.”

“Nutrition is made up by the Feds to get you to buy more soy and quinoa.”

Alexei chuckled at Kent’s joke and picked up the taco that looked like it had the least visible salsa. He had forgotten to ask if he could get something that his palate could handle. He also didn’t want to look weak on a first date, so he wasn’t going to bring it up now.

They ate the meal at first in silence, until Alexei felt the crisp snap of a fresh pepper against his teeth. A hauntingly familiar sensation began to build on his tongue, then his mouth was ablaze and he started chugging his water as his nose started to run.

“Oh shit, you good Alexei? I didn’t think to ask if you were cool with spicy stuff.”

Alexei made a small grunting noise as he finished draining the bottle with a light cough.

“I’m not being able to eat Mexican without sour cream. Russian food is never spicy.”

Alexei looked up, and Kent was smiling at him.

“Sorry for suggesting this then, I just thought it would be nice to walk. I’ll ask for more crema, and get you more water. You can probably handle the elote, the corn, it shouldn’t be spicy at all.”

Alexei was being a bad date. He went nonverbal, hid important details, and now he was staring slack-jawed as Kent walked away. Kent had to know what he was doing in those shorts. The tight khakis and muscle shirt were tactical. It wasn’t subtle. Alexei pulled the small cardboard boat with the sauce laden corn towards himself and considered how best to approach it. He elected to lean over the table with it so as not to risk his clothes. It was very salty, but the cheese and cream were giving his mouth the cooldown he needed.

Kent returned moments later, water and sour cream in hand. Alexei needed to turn up the charm if he wanted this to be more than one date.

“Looks like you’re doing better.”

“Yes, cheesy corn is helping.”

“Few problems cheese can’t solve, except maybe a dairy allergy.”

“Secret vegetables under cheese always needed.”

“I lived on boxed mac and cheese in high school. I practically used cheese as a condiment when my roommate’s family tried to make me eat vegetables.”

“I love veggies. Make fun of me for being Russian stereotype if you want, but cabbage and root vegetables are always in my kitchen.”

“Heh, I don’t hate veggies anymore. Getting into plant science meant learning to appreciate them.”

Normally Alexei would think talking about vegetables was a pretty boring topic, but Kent was involved with plants daily. Alexei loved to see people get excited about their interests. Kent was holding back his opinions of plants and Alexei could tell.

They finished the dinner, Kent chirping Alexei’s liberal application of sour cream and his dissection of the tacos. The conversation flowed well from there, Alexei shared about living in Providence and more about how George had been supportive of him at work. Kent took a small detour back towards the flower arrangement, asking about color preference and about George’s interests outside of work.

~~~

They sat and talked until the sun was low and a gust of wind scattered a few of the empty containers off the edge of the table.

“Guess that’s our cue to get going.”

“There is park nearby yes? We can walk there if you want?”

“Aw, a man after my own heart. I did some restoration work on the park just up the way. I’ll introduce you to some of the local wetlands.”

He and Kent started back down the road, the spring breeze at their backs. Kent explained how the city had reached out to him to replant native species after he finished his Master’s degree a year ago. Alexei was enraptured. Kent glowed with enthusiasm as he told a story about the service project he had done with the local scouts removing invasives. Alexei got lost every now and again in the specific jargon, but he was content to let Kent go.

“Stop me if I’m rambling too much, yeah?”

“You’re not rambling. Is beautiful to see you happy sharing your love of plants.”

Kent blushed and stopped pointedly at the streetcorner they were at. “Hey, so, I’m gonna kiss you right now. Cool?”

“Absolutely.”

They moved into one another’s space, as they had before at the store. They fit together beautifully, Kent’s lips soft and wet and warm against his. Alexei felt his back press against the brick wall of wherever they had stopped. They didn’t make a move to go further or break apart, until a car horn sounded from beside them. Kent pulled away first and flipped off the car.

The middle aged man in the car gave Kent the finger in return, and shouted as he started to pull away. “Hockey ain’t got room for fairies!”

Alexei froze. He was going to tell Kent about him at the park, but now he’d totally had everything blown wide open. Kent chucked his half-full water bottle from the taco truck into the guys open window as he sped off.

“Fuckin’ asshole. I thought I was past the point of being recognized, but oh well.”

Alexei was still shaken up, and now there was a layer of confusion added on top. Alexei motioned to the path ahead of them and they resumed walking.

“He recognized you from hockey?”

“Yeah, so you’ve probably heard of Jack Zimmermann?”

“Maybe once or twice.” The chirp seemed like it didn’t land, since Kent seemed to still be fuming.

“Oh shove it, you live in Providence and he was the talk of the damn sports world last year.”

“Okay, yes I’m knowing about Jack Zimmermann.”

“The thing is, I dated him in high school. We used to be on a junior hockey team together near Montreal.”

“Uh, wow, so that guy was yelling at you for this?”

“Yeah, wow is right. There was a lot of drama there. Both of us ended up dropping out of the draft and going to college to find ourselves separately.” Kent leaned back against the bricks of what turned out to be an abandoned laundromat. Alexei leaned in beside him.

“He went back obviously, but I finished my undergrad a few years earlier and didn’t want to go back into the closet after college. Not to mention how unlikely it seemed that any team in the league would want to consciously pick up the first openly gay player as a free agent. So I doubled down on school, became a huge nerd that went rock climbing and hiking on the weekends and found a love for gardening along the way.” Kent slid down the wall, sitting on the sidewalk, cooling off as he vented.

“A few reporters came sniffing around for commentary after the big kiss last year. The shitty ones wanted to blame me for turning him gay.” Kent ended his tirade and looked back to Alexei awaiting a response.

Alexei wasn’t intimately familiar with Jack’s past other than knowing he had quit the draft due to an overdose. He had been drafted a year after Jack dropped out, so he hadn’t paid too much attention to the potential previous draft class. He sat down next to Kent on the hard cement.

“Okay- so, thank you for trusting me with all that stuff. Is a lot to process, but I not tell anyone. I also have confession, because I think that person yell at me.” Kent’s face switched to one of confusion as Alexei continued.

“I’m think he is yelling at me because I am Alexei Mashkov,” He paused to see if Kent figured it out then. No reaction. “I play defense for Providence Falconers with Jack.”

Kent’s expression went to surprise, then amusement.

“God’s really got a sense of humor, huh? Seems hockey is just gonna be following me forever.”

“Sorry for not saying sooner. I was just having a good time being just Alexei.”

“Alexei, no, I get it. Jack and I were in the spotlight until it broke us. I can forgive you for not wanting a stranger to know you’re a celebrity with tons of money.”

“I’m happy you’re not angry with me. Dating is already so hard without worrying if person just want my money and not me.”

“Hey if we’re mad at anyone its that asshole that yelled at us. We definitely need to go to the park now. Let’s see what’s in bloom today.”

“Yes, I am wanting to see your hard work.”

“I usually don’t show off my hard work until the third date, but I’ll make an exception for you.”

Kent gave Alexei a wink and a smile, and he laughed in response. Talking to Kent was so easy. That combined with the fact that Alexei’s celebrity didn’t seem to bother him? Alexei felt this relationship could really be something.

Alexei placed his hand on top of Kent’s on the ground, sidewalk grit digging into his palm.

“We kiss again? No interruption this time?”

“I’d like that.”

This time the kiss was just as amazing as before. Kent pulled back and gave Alexei a kiss on the cheek. He started to stand and tried to pull Alexei up with him.

“Come on, we gotta get to the park before sunset. It’s a lot harder to appreciate the flowers in the dark.”

Alexei could feel himself smiling and the lingering warmth from Kent’s lips on his cheek.

“Let’s go.”

Alexei stood and grasped Kent’s hand again. Alexei stared back into Kent’s eyes and earned himself a genuine smile in return. Kent let go of Alexei’s hand and moved the wildflower from his ear to Alexei’s.

“Future reference,” Kent said, leading Alexei by the hand, “If you don’t want people to know you’re rich, don’t tell them money isn’t an object right after meeting them.”

“George deserves very best flowers as thanks. Is why I ask teammates where to go.”

“Seems like I have a few thank yous to send out myself.”

~~~

They ended up making out on a park bench until it was dark. Kent told Alexei the names of all the plants around them in English and Latin. Alexei loved every minute. This was the first date to end all first dates. His phone vibrated with a text message notification as they finally returned to the garden center’s parking lot.

“Zimmboni is telling me to get back to apartment for his boyfriend pie. B’s pie is very best, you should come surprise him.”

“Oh my God that nickname is hysterical. Yeah sure, I’ll bite.”

“Good! I tell him I bring date?”

“Boyfriend could work for me- if it works for you.”

Alexei had no words, so he just sent the text and kissed Kent until he got Jack’s reply. He sent three question marks, followed by 7 texts from Eric consisting of various strings of emojis.

“This is best day.”

“It’ll be even better when I get to see Zimms shocked fuckin’ face. I’m gonna have my phone ready to take a picture.”

He gave Kent Jack’s address and put his phone number and address into Kent’s phone, just in case he got lost.

“You can stay at my place if you don’t want to drive back from Providence tonight.”

“Ow, twist my arm harder why don’t you? I’ll text my opener to tell her I’m coming in late tomorrow. “  
  
They shared one last kiss before getting into their respective cars. Alexei sent Eric back a string of heart eye emojis and roses in response to his emoji interrogation. He sent Jack an ETA and then laid back into the leather of his seat.

He let out a giant sigh and relished the lovestruck sensation permeating his chest. He felt as if he were filled with a torrent of rose petals. Alexei put the key in the ignition, confident in the knowledge that he was in the spring of what would become the most important relationship in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blood mention starts at "Alexei looks down... "  
> ends at "Finally his brain..."
> 
> Homophobia mention starts at: "The middle aged man..."  
> ends at "Alexei froze."
> 
> Thanks for reading! find me on tumblr @bigspicysenpai.


End file.
